


Lonely

by SilverSwirls



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwirls/pseuds/SilverSwirls
Summary: Tithi asks Dynamis if he ever feels lonely.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lonely

Dynamis wasn’t sure what to say. How is supposed to answer this? He thought about the question Tithi had asked him again. Do you ever get lonely sitting in your temple all alone?

He opened his mouth to say no, but he stopped himself, again toying around with the question in his head. He wanted to say no, but now that he thought about it, maybe he did. He had the stars to observe, forming constellations and telling stories from above. He’d memorized countless stories and tales about these constellations. He’d train, perfect his strategies. He knew his job as the warrior’s guide meant that he’d have to watch over Mist Mountain until it was time he fulfilled the role passed down to him from generation to generation. During this time he had so much to just think without any distractions. He could sit under the beautiful night sky that he loved so much in the quiet of the night and think about his job as a guardian, the stories passed down to him. Enjoying the night air he could ponder what could possibly happen when the Legendary Bladers eventually found their way to him.

But this he’d never thought about. After all, did people sit around and think about how lonely they were that often? Dynamis wasn’t sure, but he knew that the thought had never really crossed his mind, or maybe it did, and he just hadn’t acknowledged it enough to give it a second thought. Staying alone in the temple had never been a question to him. It was his turn to step up and serve as guardian after all, but that did come at a bit of a price. Sitting here, reading the same stars over and over, not many made it to the top of is temple, which left him scarce of many visitors. Though he adored the night sky that watched down on him every night, it couldn’t fill the sense of companionship he’d gained while fighting with Ginga and the other Legendary Bladers.

Dynamis looked down at Tithi, who had continued to gaze innocently up to him as his mind raced to think of his answer. “Yes.” He uttered without much thought in his voice. “Yes, I do get lonely on my own.” Tithi looked up to the older, almost seeing a small piece of himself in Dynamis to relate to. He didn’t know him very well and to be honest he had been a bit shy to even approach Dynamis with this question.

“I used to get lonely a lot too before I met Yu and everyone else.” Tithi’s smiled dropped almost as fast as it had appeared. “But now that he’s gone back to Japan I don’t want to end up lonely again.”

It was true. He’d spent so long hiding behind that mask he’d hadn’t been able to remember who his last friend had been, but when Yu and Kyoya found him and they had that battle, he had felt truly ecstatic. They hadn’t run away like everyone else! He wasn’t so shy around them, and that had made him really enjoy his newfound friendships, but at life would have it, Yu and everyone else eventually had to return to their own homes back in Japan, and Tithi had to stay here. A lingering fear stuck in the young boy’s mind that he’d revert back to his timid self and be unable to make new friends share the thrilling fun of battling with them. He knew he still had Yu and Ginga and, dare he say, even mean old Kyoya, but it wouldn’t be the same living so far apart.

Tithi wondered if Dynamis felt the same way about the other Legendary Blader if he’d miss the friends he made while still here rather than with them. Though he supposed Dynamis was a rather independent person, and probably wasn’t feeling as sentimental as he was at the moment. “You don’t have to be lonely Tithi, you can always make new friends and keep in touch with Yu.”

“I know that…” Tithi mumbled rather shyly. “Will you make new friends here?”

“Dynamis glanced down to the Venus blader once again, "I don’t have many visitors that make it to my temple.”

“I’ll come to see you every day!” Tithi blurted out and Dynamis quirked an eyebrow at the eagerness in the younger’s voice. Tithi laughed it off, a slight flush of an embarrassed red spreading across his face. “I mean, I’d feel bad if I knew you didn’t have anyone around.”

Dynamis’ lips slowly tugged into a small smiled. “Thank you Tithi” he thanked the other, dipping down to crouch and stretched his arms out to silent ask for a hug from the other male. Tithi enthusiastically accepted, tossing his smaller arms around the older’s neck. Tithi pulled back, grinned as he did so. Though he’d already thought of Dynamis as a friend, he had a feeling he’d grow closer and get to know the somewhat mysterious Jupiter blader better over the next few days. “Let’s have a battle to see who’s stronger right now!” Tithi suggested excitedly. “We can battle every day as we both keep getting better!”

Dynamis grinned as well, “Every day?” He questioned. “I suppose I could stand to deal with that.” he smiled, laughing a bit as the younger laughed as well. “Come on Tithi, I’ll show you around the temple. Then we can have that battle you want.” Tithi smiled as brightly as ever, his eyes closed as he excitedly prepared to follow the older blader. His worries of reverting back to that shy little ‘monster’ he’d been before Yu had seemingly melted away, and Dynamis’ jarring realization that he had been lonelier than he’d thought seemed to have been filled with the promise of many fun and lively filled days with Tithi sat on the horizon.


End file.
